Super Sentai Sengoku Warriors
by Phil The Persona Guy
Summary: When the universe is in peril, the Defender of Osaka must summon the next generation of warriors, the Super Sentai Sengoku Warriors. Contains a lot of violence, some swearing later on, possible gore, and who knows what else. Rated T for the reasons stated not two seconds ago. Nagamasa/Oichi, Hideyoshi/Nene, Yukimora/Kunoichi, and what ever else I decide to use.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Why you never let me get an idea... I own nothing. If I did, this whould be an actual show.**

The universe is a complex place. Like a watch, it must be kept in tune. But, if any gear, any cog, any thing were to go wrong, it would stop working. Rarely does fate call on heroes at a moment of their choice, but they rise to the challenge and become victorious. But, the universe is only part of this chaos. Time, the river that makes things happen, it tends to repeat itself. So, what happens when these two powers go crazy? They give rise of the Sengoku Sentai!

As the teen walked into the gym he saw a friend of his, the first was a boy in a red shirt, black jeans, and had black sneakers, he had black hair and green eyes. "Hey! Yukimora-sempai!" called a blonde boy who wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, and wore black tennis shoes. "Hey, Nagamasa-san!" Yukimora called. Walking over from the mazes was a girl in a pink dress and her brother who wore a black three peice suit and red tie. "Oichi-chan!" called Nagamasa. "Naga-kun!" called the pink dressed girl. The black suited man chuckled seeing his sister and her boyfriend talk. "Nobunaga-sempai, how goes it?" asked Nagamasa to the suited man. "I am well." he said. Suddenly, the group disappeared in a red, blue, pink and grey beam.

A girl in a yellow dress and a man in a green suit were in their apartment, the yellow dressed woman was cooking, while the green suited man paced the living room. They were Nene and Hideyoshi Toyotomi. "Darling, when is your friend, Mr. Saika getting here?" asked Nene, who was cooking something. "Magoichi should be here in 3... 2... 1... Now." No sooner had Hideyoshi said that had a man in a black sweater, blue jeans, and had slicked back black hair and green eyes. "Hey there, Monkey!" he called, hugging his friend. "Not bad ya old Dog!" Hideyoshi chuckled. "So, the lady of the house cooking something? Last time I had some of Nene's cooking was back when we lived in Kyoto!" chortled Magoichi. "Well, Mago-san, nearly everything is ready." Nene said, hugging the mountian of a man known as Magoichi. "Well, what are we..." Magoichi began before Nene was coated in yellow light, Hideyoshi in green light, and Magoichi in a black light.

A man in black robes and armour moved through the halls of as very dark castle. He had a steel halberd in his hands, silver hair, and purple eyes. "Lord Kato!" a spirit looking entity called. "Yes?" asked the man named Kato. "The people you wished to summon are here!" called the spirit. "Good. Call for Master designer Motonari Mori." ordered Kato. "Yes, milord!" the spirit called. "Soon, we shall rebalance this universe..." the silver haired lord murmured.

The lights around the 6 people faded. Yukimora stood first and looked around, not wanting to be caught off guard. "Where the hell did that thing send us to?" asked Magoichi. Nobunaga and Oichi were next up, falled by Hideyoshi, Nene and Nagamasa. "Who are you?" asked Oichi, wishing for the situation to stay calm, or at least as calm as they could be. "I'm Magoichi Saika, little flower." Magoichi said as Nounaga gave him a look that said 'Try anything on her I'll use your spineal cord as a jumprope!'. "I am Oichi Oda, this is my older brother, Nobunaga. The boy in blue is my boyfriend, Nagamasa Azai." Oichi introduced herself, her brother and boyfriend. "I'm Nene, this is my husband, Hideyoshi." Nene introduced Hideyoshi and herself. "I'm Yukimora Sanada." Yukimora introduced himself. "Well, now that we know who is who, why don't we find a way out of here?" asked Nagamasa, who was looking over the stone work. "That won't be nessisary." a new voice said. It belonged to a man with silver hair, purple eyes, and carried a steel sythe looking halberd. "I am Kiyomasa Kato, lord of this manner." Kiyomasa introduced himself. "What do you want with us?" Nobunaga asked bluntly. "Short and to the point, good. I have summoned you here to help me reset the balance of the universe. 6 of you are to become warriors known as Sengoku Sentai. The other one is to be the mechanic." Kiyomasa said, looking over the 7 people. "And how pray tell do ou pant on finding the chosen 6?" ask Hideyoshi. "Well, Monkey, this is how." Kiyomasa said, raising his halberd high, making 6 balls of light appear in different colors, red, blue, pink, yellow, green, and black.

The black sphere flew into Magoichi's chest. "Magoichi Saika, Sengoku Black." Kiyomasa said, calm as ever.

The Green one flew into Hideyoshi. "Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Sengoku Green." Kiyomasa chuckled. "Shut up." Hideyoshi retorted.

The yellow light flew into Nene. "Nene Toyotomi, Sengoku Yellow." the silver haired lord said.

The pink light flew into Oichi. "Oichi Oda, Sengoku Pink." Kato said, nodding his head.

The blue light flew into Nagamasa. "Nagamasa Azai, Sengoku Blue." Kiyomasa said, twirling his halberd.

"The last orb." Nobunaga stated. "Yes, who ever gets this shall be the leader of the Sengoku Sentai." Kiyomasa explained. "Then let us see how the fates play this out." Yukimora stated as the light slamed into him. "Yukimora Sanada, Sengoku Red." Kiyomasa said, nodding.

"So it appers that I'll be your mechanic." Nobunaga said. "Yes, Nobunaga, you will be working closely with my friend, Motonari Mori." Kato said as a man with yellowish cloths entered the room. "I am the master builder in this castle." he said.

The six chosen warrior fallowed Kiyomasa down the hall. "Yukimora, Nagamasa, you two shall have this room." Kiyomasa said, pointing at one of the three rooms. The two nodded and went in. "Magoici, Hideyoshi, you two will have this room." he said, pointing at a room across the hall. They nodded and walked into the room. "Nene, Oichi, you two shall have this house." he said, pointing at a small cabin near a huge tower. "Of corse!" Nene said, grabbing Oichi's arm and running to the cabin.

Nobunaga fallowed Motonari into the depths of the castle. "We will be working closely together. It is my job to make the weapons, it is your job to repair them." Motonari explained. "Very well. I must ask, what will I be working on?" asked the black suited man. "For right now, the main computer. We'll need it when the warriors go off to battle." explained Motonari. "Very well." Nobunaga stated, as he quickly hacked into the system.

Kiyomasa paced the main hall as the six warriors entered. "Warriors, today we begin your training. Firstly, we shall begin by unleashing your powers." Kiyomasa said. "Unleashing our powers?" asked Oichi. "Yes, those orbs are made of pure light energy. Like I said earlier, you are Super Sentai Sengoku Warriors. It is your job to reset the balance of the cosmos." explained Kiyomasa. "Should you fail, the universe shall be purged of all life." he finished, seeing looks of pure shock on his apprentices' faces. "Then we better not lose... Think of all those beautiful women just wipe out... I'd never forgive myself." Magoichi siad. "I hear you there, brother." Hideyoshi chuckled. "To activate your power, simplely take these." Kiyomasa said, handing them six diffrent colored coins. "These are your emblems. You can thank Motonari for these when you see him next. These will grant you access to almost every room in the castle as well as being able to access your powers, simply hit it and say 'Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite!'." Kiyomasa instructed.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite! Sengoku Red!" Yukimora called as he was encased in red light, the light formed into what appeared to be making red armour, with silk robes on him. He had a helmet that had a black vizor, making his face unseeable, it also had deer horns.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite! Sengoku Blue!" Nagamasa called as he was encased in a blue light, the light formed armour, and a helmet that spiked up, had a golden circle, and two larger golden semi circles under it, the helmet had a black vizor, making his face unseeable.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite! Sengoku Pink!" Oichi called as she was encased in a pink light, the light formed a pink body suit, and a pink dress over it. She had a pink helmet that had a pink bow on it. She had a black vizor that made her face unseeable.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite! Sengoku Yellow!" Nene called as she was encased in a yellow light, the light formed a yellow body suit with a white trim around all appendages. The light formed a helmet that had a band for a vizor of black glass to make her face unseeable.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite! Sengoku Green!" Hideyoshi called as a green light enveloped him, the light formed green armour. He had a helmet that had 8 crystal looking spikes that looked like a sunrise behind his head, and his vizor was black so his face was unseeable.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite!" Sengoku Black!" Magoichi called as a black light encased him, the light formed into a black bodysuit with a black coat, he had a black helmet that had a black vizor that had black glass so his face would be unseeable.

"Your powers are still weak, soon, your power will be strong, but first I should explain your Sengoku form. Each of you is more tolerant to pain. For example, would Hideyoshi step forward?" asked Kiyomasa. He looked around and stepped forward. "This won't hurt a bit." Kiyomasa said, side kicking Hideyoshi in the belly. He went flying into a stack of training equipment, but got up like nothing happened. "You can also contact Mission Control through your helmets. Nobunaga, are you ready?" Kiyomasa asked. Within each helmet, a small screen on the left side of their vision appeared, Nobunaga was there with Motonari in a room that looked huge and had computers everywhere. "Yes, Lord Kiyomasa." Nobunaga said, typing a few commands into the computer. "Just need to run some subroutines." Motonari confirmed. "Good. I sence a demon in Kyoto, go deal with it." Kitomasa ordered. The Sengoku Warriors looked at each other then Kiyomasa. "How are we saposed to get there?" Yukimora asked before they were warped away. "Like that." Kiyomasa chuckled.

"Someone remind me to hurt him when we get back!" Yukimora shouted when they landed rather clumsily. "I'm sorry about the landing. The telaporter hasn't been used in centuries... I'm supurized Motonari landed you as well as he did." Kiyomasa explained through the translator. "As well as he... We landed on our heads!" Hideyoshi yelled. "Relax, Monkey." Nobunaga retorted. "Hey! At least I don't have a tail!" Hideyoshi yelled. "Calm down, the demon seems to be close. The element of surprize is your best ally right now." Kiyomasa explained. "Right, where is it?" asked Oichi asked. "Right here!" called a large, white, papery looking monster. "Be careful, I sence he is Shiki-Ouji. Be careful, he could attack at any..." Kiyomasa began, but Hideyoshi and Magoichi already charged and were being tossed around like rag dolls "moment. You must work as a unit, not as individuals!" Kiyomasa yelled at the 6 warriors. "Well, if we knew what we could do that whould help us greatly!" Nagamasa replied.

Kiyomasa began to pace the control room. "Motonari, are the beam sabers ready?" asked the lord of the manor. "Yes, I'll telaport them over soon." Motonari replied with a nod. "Good, Warriors, we have a new weapon for you, just hold hom off for a little while longer!" Kiyomasa ordered.

As for the Warriors, they were takeing a beating. "Is that all you got?" the paper demon asked. "Never..." Yukimora said, standing up from being thrown into a car dealership. "Honor dictates I destroy you!" Nagamasa called, standing from crater Shiki-Ouji had made by throwing him into the street. "No more monkeying around!" agreed Hideyoshi. "This world is to small for the two of us, pal!" Magoichi snarled as both he and Hideyosh jumped down from the 4th floor of the building they were thrown into. "This one's mine!" Oichi called, standing from the police car she had been thrown into. "You... Monster!" Nene yelled, charging from the ally she'd been knocked into. "How in the name of Darkness?" asked Shiki-Ouji. He didn't get much longer before Nene starting unleashing her fury upon to poor paper demon. "Uhhh... Hideyoshi, what's going?" asked Yukimora as the other warriors stood there. "She's a little over protective of her "children", aka, anyone younger then her and I, which includes you, Nagamasa, Oichi, and Magoichi." explained Hideyoshi.

Shiki-Ouji threw the yellow warrior off him, but that wouldn't help as what looked like a sword handle appeared on their belts. "These are Beam Sabers, you can use them as a sword, or as a gun by moving the cross guard to the left." Kiyomasa told them. All six of them quickly drew their swords, and a beam of each warrior's respective color appeared. "Attack!" Yukimora yelled as all six charged and stabbed the paper demon. "Gahh! M-masters... Forgive me!" yelled Shiki-Ouji as he burst into flames and disappeared.

Kiyomasa, Mtonari, and Nobunaga were like NASA after Apollo 13 survived, only Kiyomasa was not as excited. "Shall I warp them back?" asked Nobunaga, who only needed to hit the button. "Yes, warp them here though." Kiyomasa ordered, with a nod, Nobunaga pulled a lever and the six were teleported back to the castle. "So, Kiyomasa, care to tell us why that thing is out in this world? I thought demons didn't exist?" asked Magoichi. "You'd be wrong. Are you familiar with the story of Izanagi and Izanami?" asked the silver haired man. "Yeah, it ended with Izanagi sealing her away in Yomi." Nene said, takeing her helmet off to look him in the eyes. "Well, what you were not told is that Izanagi went to a place called the Celestial Plains. Meanwhile, Izanami planed her revenge from the underworld, where she created demons to destroy humans. Izanagi, however, decided to create angles to destroy thee demons, in the early 1600's, I took up arms at Osaka Castle and was requested by Izanagi himself to bring order to the cosmos. To do so, I sealed Yomi, the Clestial Plains, and this, Osaka Castle, in a temporal bubble so to speak." Kiyomasa explained.

**Well, chapter one is done, I hope you enjoyed and if you like it, fallow it and reveiw, if you dislike it and want me to take it down, sorry, outta luck. Peace out ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2: Slimey City

**Mass chapter prodiction** **is how this story is gonna roll. Odds are I'll answer questions by PM or when I finish this story. I own nothing, if I did, this would be a bloody show!**

**-Intro Song ~ Uninstall-**

It was night and everyone was in high spirits after a resolute smiled, seeing Nene and Hideyoshi face Oichi and Nagamasa in a dance war. Motonari was drinking his sake peacefully as Nobunaga sang a song Kiyomasa wasn't familiar with. He laughed, everything was going well for his warriors. Things might not end in total destruction.

Meanwhile, in a dark corner of a dark pit, a festering body of a woman clothed in a white komono sat on a throne of bones. "My lady, Shiki-Ouji has been killed in a battle with..." a winged bird man began before the woman interupted him. "I care not for the suffering of that fool. Hewas weak, and such, he was destroyed. Send in the Slimes, Tengu." "Yes, my lady." Tengu said with a quick bow, running away.

The next day, Motonari and Nobunaga were in the Armoury working on a drawing. "Something trubbles you, Nobunaga." Motonari observed. He nodded, looking his mentor in the eyes. "This place, why was I brought here? My little sister is the one you seek, and yet I remain here, why?" he asked. "I can't tell Lord Kiyomasa motives for sure, but I'd assume you are an important part of his plan, Nobunaga." Motonari said, remaining calm and cool as he always did.

Kiyomasa was meditating in the main training grounds of Osaka with his Sentai. "Remember, my friends, even the smallest threat must be treated like a massive threat." he warned, before his silver eyes shot open and stood. "Sentai, ready your beam sabers, I sence many enemies in the world of men." he said, making all of them raise and prepare to transform.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite! Sengoku Red!" Yukimora called as he was encased in red light, the light formed into what appered to be makeing red armour, with silk robes on him. He had a helmet that had a black vizor, makeing his face unseeable, it also had deer horns.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite! Sengoku Blue!" Nagamasa called as he was encased in a blue light, the light formed armour, and a helmet that spiked up, had a golden circle, and two larger golden semi circles under it, the helmet had a black vizer, makeing his face unseeable.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite! Sengoku Pink!" Oichi called as she was encased in a pink light, the light formed a pink body suit, and a pink dress over it. She had a pink helmet that had a pink bow on it. She had a black vizer that made her face unseeable.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite! Sengoku Yellow!" Nene called as she was encased in a yellow light, the light formed a yellow body suit with a white trim around all apendiges. The light formed a helmet that had a band for a vizor of black glass to make her face unseeable.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors unite! Sengoku Green!" Hideyoshi called as a green light enveloped him, the light formed green armour. He had a helmet that had 8 crystal looking spikes that looked like a sunrise behinde his head, and his vizor was black so his face was unseeable.

"Power of Light, Sengoku Warriors uite!" Sengoku Black!" Magoichi called as a black light encased him, the light formed into a black bodysuit with a black coat, he had a black helmet that had a black vizor that had black glass so his face would be unseeable.

"Motonari, Nobunaga, get to the control room. Tellaport the Sentai to Sendai, NOW!" Kiyomasa ordered as the Sentai were enveloped in a light of their respective color. Kiyomasa ran to the control room, on the second basement floor of the castle. "They've landed." Nobunaga confirmed, monetering the scanner.

The Sentai landed fairly well, beside Nagamasa landing a foot over the road and landed on his face. They landed in an ally with only three roads. "Ow..." he moaned, Nene and Oichi picking him up. "You okay, Naga-kun?" asked Oichi (Sentai Pink). "I'm fine, thank you." Nagamasa (Sentai Blue) said, hugging his girlfriend. "Ready the blaster mod, Sentai." Kiyomasa warned. "This enemy has very little in terms of physical being. What could it be?" he asked as all six pulled out their beam saboers and moved the hilt to the left, revailing it to be part blaster pistol. "We'll serch the city, Nagamasa, Oichi, you take the east road. Nene, Hideyoshi, you two take the west road. Magoichi and I will serch the south road." Yukimora ordered, earning a nod from the others. "Take care, Monkey." Magoichi called to Hideyoshi as they split.

Nagamasa and Oichi found the main road, where they saww citizens running in terror. "What happened?" asked Oichi, catching a woman in the panic. "Strange creatures appered in the town center!" she wailed. "We'll stop them!" Nagamasa asured her. "If you manage to get there, my brother, Kenshin is still in there, if you can save him, please do, if he died... I'd never forgive myself." she cried. "Don't worry, we'll save him." Oichi shushed the woman, who ran off from them not three seconds later. Nagamasa tapped the left side of his helmet and called the others. "Yukimora, Nene, the demon is in the town center, we'll met you there." he said, earning a grunt from the others and two ran to the center of the city.

Once all six arrived, they all stood in shock. "What is that?" asked Magoichi. "I don't know, but something tells me we should shoot it!" Hideyoshi called, as the six then openned fire on the thing. It was made of some kind of blue plasma and had bones potrudeing from diffrent parts of it's body. They shot, and many Slimes were killed, but more seemed to apper

"This isn't working! We kill one and another comes out to tke it's place!" Nene yelled, jumping over a Slime and shooting it. "Kiyomasa, you said their was only one of these things!" Yukimora yelled into the comm. link. "My apologies, Yukimora, they must be masking their power signatures." Kiyomasa replied. "Well, how do we stop these things?" asked Hideyoshi via the comm. link, shooting at some Slimes exitting the sewer. "There must be one big Slime in the sewers, go destroy it and the little ones should die of to little energy to draw from." Kiyomasa sugested, as Motonari said "Transfering Sendai City Sewer map... Now!" he called, a small map appering over Kiyomasa's face in their helmets. "Right, Magoichi, Nagamasa and I will go in the sewers. Nene, Oichi, and Hideyoshi, you clean up the mess up here." Yukimora ordered. "Yes, sir!" they all called, Yukimora, Magoichi, and Nagamasa jumping into the sewers.

Upon landing, the three Sentai looked around, save Nagamasa, who had landed on his face in the blue sludge. "This must be how the Slimes are forming, they're killing humans and useing the bones to make their physical form." Magoichi observed. "I think you're right, Magoichi. We'd better be careful, blasters at the ready." Yukimora ordered, and with that the other two drew their blasters. It was a short walk until they found a man in a white hoodie, blue jeans, black boots, and was being held on a wall by the blue sludge. "Who is he?" asked Nagamasa. "Ughhhh..." the man groaned, turning his head so he was facing the Sentai. "Who are you?" Yukimora asked. "I am Kenshin Uesugi... Although the Heavens may take me sooner then I thought..." the man said, coughing. "That won't be happening." Yukimora asured him.

Kiyomasa, Nobunaga, and Motonari all looked at a spear the two technicians built. "And you're sure this one won't explode when we teleport this?" asked Kiyomasa. "Well, we've pretty sure we've figured out what was wrong with it." Motonari confirmed. Nobunaga picked up the spear, it had two front facing blades just below the main head of the spear. "The Aeon Spear uses the power of fire," Nobunaga began "it's full power will be unlocked by Yukimora while he is in his Sengoku Sentai form." he finished, placing the spear on the tellaporter.

Yukimora reset his blaster to it's beam sword mode, slashing the blue sludge, freeing Kenshin. "Thank you, whoever you are." he bowed, running to the man hole. "Sentai, the true enemy is moving your way." Motonari warned. "Thank you, Motonari." Yukimora said, reseting his sword to a blaster mode. "Well hello there, Sentai." a menacing voice said, causing them to turn around. There was a was an armoured man with decaying skin, his left eye hanging out like a wreaking ball. "Who are you?" asked Magoichi, raising his blaster. "Who I am doesn't matter. What is going on on the surface however... That may be important." the decaying man laughed.

Up top, the Slimes began to form together into one large slime, bones sticking out at random areas. "Yukimora, Magoichi, Nagamasa, get back here, the big Slime is here!" yelled Nene into the comm. link. "

"You see," the zombie began "no matter what you do now, you lose." he laughed, making the three Sentai grimace. "No!" Nagamasa yelled, shooting at the undead being with his blaster. Despite the fact that pure energy was being weaponized by this weapon, it appeared to do nothing. "Fool, do you think that will stop me?" the zombie laughed.

Nene, Oichi, and Hideyoshi looked as the large Slime began to smash buildings. "Guys! Help!" yelled Nene into the comm. link.

Yukimora opened his eyes, his hands held up. "From the sea of my soul, I summon the spear that will peirce the darkness! Aeon Spear!" he yelled, a red glow appearing in his hands. "No! Impossible!" the enemy screamed, fear in his voice. The form of a spear began to appear in Yukimora's hands, the head of the spear having blades where the tip of the spear met the shaft, a red glow being seen in the eyes of Yukimora, even though his helm. "What the hell is wrong with him?" demanded the demon. None answered as Yukimora began to swing his newly found cross spear wildly at the demon, hacking the armour and flesh from it. "No!" it screamed, it's head being impaled on the left spike of the spear.

Nobunaga and Motonari looked in awe of the fight they just saw. Yukimora, who had been known by Nobunaga as a pacifist. Kiyomasa smiled, looking at the screen and gave one order. "Finish the rest of the Slimes, then return to the Castle."

Hideyoshi nodded. "Ladies, maybe a roof top stroll would be our best option." Hideyoshi commented, urging his wife and ally away from the main street. "What's your idea?" Nene asked. "Well, that explosion from earlier implies that something was destroyed, and Kiyomasa did tell us to finish off this Slime. I figure it's pretty harmless now." Hideyoshi explained as they climes the stairs in a near by ally. "I see, so if we kill it's brain, we will kill the beast itself?" asked Oichi. "Exactly!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. Soon, the trio reached the top of the building. They ignited their beam swords and jumped, impaling the head of the beast, causing it to collapse.

Yukimora, Magoichi, and Nagamasa quickly exited the sewers just in time to see the giant Slime begin to collapse. "Oichi!" yelled Nagamasa, running towards the mass of gel, beam saber ready. Yukimora ran after his comrade, Magoichi trailing him. Nagamasa moved slowly though the gel, seeing his girlfriend laying in the foul smelling stuff. "Oichi!" he called again, getting to her quickly, holding her limp form. "She is fine." Kiyomasa told them via the comm. link, beaming them out of the area and back to the castle.

Upon returning to the castle, Oichi awoke in her room, her bed was soft, and sitting next to her was Nagamasa, only he appered unshaven. "Nagamasa..." she groaned, sitting up, causeing him to jump. "Oichi! I feared the worst!" he cried, hugging her. "Nagamasa, I'm fine, seriously." she reasured him. He held her tight, not wishing to leave his beloved. "Oichi, it has been four days since you passed out." Nagamasa told her, only for her to bolt out of the bed. "FOUR DAYS!" she screamed, slapping him across the face. "You were uncouncess, Motonari said..." "I DON'T CARE WHAT MOTONARI SAID! WHAT IF EVERYONE WE KNOW AND LOVE DIED BECAUSE WE COULDN'T ASSEMBLE AS A TEAM!?" she yelled, Nagamasa shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kiyomasa already explained that the Castle is in a temporal rift, so days work diffrent here. When I said four days, I ment four days here." he tried to explain. Oichi stormed out, looking for her elder brother.

Yukimora looked at his spear, still in uniform and armour, but had taken his helmet off. "So this is my weapon?" he asked in awe of the power he held. "Yes, and soon, everyone's weapons will be ready." Kiyomasa confirmed. Nobunaga laughed, seeing his creation do what it was ment for, destroying demons. He enjoyed his work, something Kiyomasa and Motonari picked up on early on.

-Credit song ~ Kaze To Kumo no Okite-

**A/N: Many a thank yous to those who reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. Can I ask of my three guest reviewers to come up with a name so if in the future you ever have a question or two, I can answer specifically? Please, it'll help me help you. Also, shout outs to my friends Warrior4Life, a-Goto, Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan (Kumi), Miss Hanmura (although she may well change her name again by the time I post this...), SuperSamshGirlBB, Hibiki's Echo, Mewstar0013, BeastOutGhost, and all the other people who willingly put up with my questions and/or randomness. Those who do, you guys are awesome. It's to match these people that keeps me in this bussiness. Also, while I'm here, I won't be updateing as frequent as this all the time, expect me to write maybe up to chapter 5 by New Year's Eve and only just getting chapter 3 up. Also, what characters do you want to see next?**

**One vison, one future!**


End file.
